Ever After High: The Tale of Mother's Day
by Lauren Jur
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Apple's and Raven's mothers visit.


Chapter 1

It was the morning of Mother's Day and Apple was super hexcited. Raven Queen couldn't care less, she didn't really feel anything. "Our mothers are visiting!" Apple White chimed. "How hexcellent." Raven Queen said. "You aren't hexcited to see your own mother? Why, you are her daughter! Raven, the Evil Queen!" Apple replied. "I'm not..." Raven started. "Not what?" Apple asked. "never mind" Raven replied. The bell rang. "Time for school!" Apple squealed. The two headed towards their first period. "Who can tell me why the evil queen turned herself into a witch?" the teacher asked. Raven knew but she didn't care to answer. "You surely must know" the teacher told Raven Queen. "I... don't... know." Raven lied. "It's Ok. Maddie, do you know?" "The queen found out that Snow White was the fairest and sent her huntsman to kill her. He loved Snow White so he couldn't kill her. He told her to run and then she found a cottage. THe dwarfs told her to stay in because the queen would come after her (in order to hide from her). The queen then asked her mirror again and the mirror answered that Snow White still lived in a cottage. She turned into a witch when drinking a potion." Madeline explained.

Chapter 2

"Nice job Madeline." the teacher said. "Thanks" Madeline said. The teacher looked at the clock. "Your thronework is to explain what the potion did and what the witch did to Snow White." The bell rang. Raven rolled her eyes. "That's not me at all." she said, throwing the worksheet in the trash. It was now time for second period. "Time to learn the poisoning spell." said the teacher. "I have a question." Raven said, "What if I don't want to do this?" The teacher ignored her and said, "Take an apple and put it into the cauldron with the ingredients." Raven knew who this was for- Apple White! She felt very uncomfortable when everyone was mixing up. "Next, let's put in this apple cake." Everyone got a piece. Instead of putting it in the cauldron, Raven ate it.

"Let's now give it to Apple." "STOP!" Raven shouted.

Chapter 3

"What's up with you?" Kitty Cheshire asked. "Don't give it to her! She's awesome, she's the best roomie a girl could ever wish for so please don't hurt her!" Raven said. She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth, it wasn't evil at all! The teacher looked at Raven Queen. "Are you saying that you go against your destiny?" she asked. "Yes. And I'm proud of my choice." Raven snapped. WIth just a snap of her fingers, the teacher had been put in a black magic spell. All of the Rebels in the class cheered for her. THEn, the bell rang and everyone headed for 3rd period. Now, 3rd period is Apple's and not Raven's. "TOday we are gonna learn how to make glass slippers." said the teacher. Ashlynn squealed and jumped with hexcitement. "Perhaps Ashlynn would like to show us." "I'd be delighted!" Ashlynn exclaimed. "My mother's mice taught me everything!" she said, twirling around.

Chapter 4

She sat on the floor, taking a piece of glass and molding it into a shoe. Ashlynn took one of her glass slippers off and put on the one she made. She walked around in it and she loved the feeling. "Are you ready to make Ms. Cinderella and Ashlynn some glass slippers?" the teacher asked. "Of course!" Briar said. "I'll do it too!" Apple cried. "I'll help Apple!" Hailey called.

_Hailey White- Daughter of Snow White_

_Parent's Story: Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs_

_Roommate: Eleanor Snow Queen_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I wish to be the next Snow White but my sister is already taking that destiny. It doesn't hurt to have the same destiny, does it?_

_My "Magic" Touch:I have a very charming thing, just like my sister._

_Storybook Romance Status: I hope my sis is done with him soon because I am head-over-heels for Daring!_

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I really can't resist apples!_

_Favorite Food: Apple pie! Actually, anything but I can't copyright my sister!_

_Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Che-myth-stry!_

_BFFA: Apple White and Briar Beauty_

They made the shoes.

Chapter 5

"Looking nice! Ever after this, you have 2 periods left until you go home!" the teacher said. "While we're waiting for the bell, letr's create presetns for our mothers!" All of them made spellbinding flowers for them. Then, Snow White came in. Apple and Hailey White raced over to their mother. "I'm glad you visited our school!" they said. THey got the flowers that they have created and handed them to Snow White. "We made these for you!" they exclaimed. Snow White smiled. "Thank you very much, girls! Well, I'll see you at the house for summer break!" She went back home. THe bell rang for 4th period. Raven then headed for Art where they made flowers for their mothers. THat time, the Evil Queen entered. "Raven, what are you doing?" sje asked. Raven handed her mother the flowers. "Raven, thank you." Evil Queen said, "But I need to talk with you" Raven Queen came out. "I am proud of what you did in Black Magic today when you used that spell on the teacher." she said. "Th-" Raven tried to say. "I'm not finished!" the Evil Queen said. Raven listened.

Chapter 6

"But when you told everyone to stop giving the potion to Apple, that was unacceptable and you know it, Raven!" Raven walked off. "I'm not finished! You come back here, young lady!" Raven was hestitant but she listened to her mother. "It is also unacceptable to talk kind about your roomie! You know your story, you are the fairest and not her! Your story says to kill Apple not praise her! During summer break, I want you to think about how that goes against your destiny!" Her mother left. Raven didn't care at all. She turned to Maddie. On the way down to the Castleteria, Raven managed to tell Maddie what happened. Everyone got their trays. "I can't beleive your mother didn't respect you!" Madeline said. "IKR" Raven said. Today was Spellaroni and Cheese. They sat down and contiuned the conversation. "Do you care if we sit with you?" Hailey asked. "Not at all!" Madeline exclaimed. The Royal and her friends (as well as sister) sat. "What's up, Raven?" Eleanor asked when she saw Raven's face. "My mother" Raven answered. "I bet she yelled at you." Eleanor said. Raven nodded. "Don't worry about what happened. Think to yourself, '_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_'" Eleanor sang. "I think I will, Eleanor. Thank you very much" Raven said. "Let it go, let it go!" Eleanor sang. She stopped. "You're welcome." she replied.

Eleanor Snow Queen

Parent's Story: THe Snow Queen/Frozen

Roommate: Hailey White

Secret Heart's Desire: I wanna follow in my mother's footsteps but I'll be super freaked if something happens to my roommate.

My "Magic" Touch: I have snow and ice powers that eventually almost kill my roomie.

"Oh Curses!" Moment: Honestly, every time in my life is a moment since I can't stop thinking about my roomie and how scared I am.

Favorite Food: Ice cream!

Favorite Subject: Princessology

Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic class

BFFA: Raven Queen and Cerise Hood

Chapter 7

They finished their Spellaroni and Cheese and headed to 5th period. Raven Queen and Apple White went to their classes. "It is time to make a potion!" the teacher said. "Not like Black Magic." Raven said to herself. Eleanor looked at Raven. "It's gonna be alright." she said. "We are going to make a love potion!" Raven smiled. "Here's my chance to make Dexter love me!" she said. C.A. Cupid moaned. "I can just shoot love arrows!" she said. "You will make love potion" the teacher told her. Raven looked at Cupid. "Poor Cupid. She wishes she could do whatever she wanted and not make the love potion. THat's correct, she does have a destiny that mentions love arrows." Raven said. Cupid pretended to make it but she didn't. The teacher told them what to put into the cauldron. Everyone made it except for Cupid. Eleanor froze her cauldron. "I froze my cauldron!" Eleanor called. "Eleanor! You can't just freeze a cauldron!" the teacher said. "Well, I did!" Eleanor said. "Ellie is trying to get out of the assignment!" Kitty Cheshire called out, "And so is C.A. Cupid!" The teacher went over to C.A. Cupid. "C. ! I know it is your destiny to make people fall in love so why don't you make a love potion!?" C.A. CUpid looked at the teacher. "I have arrows that indicate love. When they hit someone, they fall head-over-heels for the first fairytale figure they see." C.A. Cupid said, "And I'm proud of it!" The next class (and the last) class of the day was 6th period. Apple couldn't wait for Royal Student Council so she ran there super hexcited. Raven Queen however headed for Home Evilnomics, where she was gonna make the most hexcellent food she had ever tasted and let's hope it was nothing to do with poisoning people.

Chapter 8

In Royal Student Council, Apple was a role model. She always got elected as the Student Council representative. As for Raven Queen, the food spiced up. "Hey, Mr. Badwolf." Raven Queen said to the teacher. "Hello Raven!" Mr. Badwolf said with hexcitement. "What are we making that's spicy?" Raven Queen asked. "Chili pepper soup! It's a page-ripper!" Mr. Badwolf said. Cerise Hood smiled, not afraid to show her fangs since this was a rebel class. "Cerise, I know it's safe but please don't smile or take that hood off!" Mr. Badwolf instructed. "Dad, can't a girl just be herself since she isn't around the other Royals?" Cerise asked. "Headmaster Grimm might see you." Mr. Badwolf said. Cerise Hood closed her mouth and put her hood on. "Now, let's make the chili pepper soup!" Mr. Badwolf replied. "Too hot much, Mr. Badwolf!" C.A. Cupid said. "Then, you shall have some cupcakes that I made for you yesterday." he said. "Dad, I made them." Cerise said, rolling her eyes. He handed Cupid the cupcakes as everyone else ate the chili pepper soup. It was then the end of the day and everyone headed to the dormitory area. They all settled down and then went down to the Castleteria for having dinner.

Chapter 9

Everybody got a tray and sat down to eat their dinner. Then after eating at the Castleteria, they headed back to the dormitory area of the school. Every student at Ever After High settled down and if they had any, did their thronework. Then, it was time to take a shower and get ready to go to sleep. Apple and Raven put on their pajamas and they went to sleep along with the other students.

Happily ever after,

THE END!


End file.
